Some vehicles are designed with a sunroof cooperating with a passenger compartment. Generally, the sunroof includes a glass component that is movable to selectively uncover an opening in the roof of the vehicle. To attach the sunroof to the vehicle, whether in a top load operation or a bottom load operation, the entire sunroof, including a frame and the glass component, are installed in the vehicle as a single unit. Furthermore, the frame of the sunroof defines a drain channel therearound and a plurality of nozzles extend from the frame and are in fluid communication with the drain channel. A hose is attached to each of the nozzles to drain water away from the sunroof. Each of these hoses are fed through pillars of the vehicle to drain the water.